Ioboch
Ioboch: The genopods in the Bottom of the Underdark were altered by neglect and soon took on lives of their own, developing into the first new species on the planet: Ioboch. They need very little nutrients to thrive and little to no contact with the upper worlds. They are unsociable and have little to no culture or desire for culture. Rarely is an Ioboch seen above ground: many don’t speak common or, for that matter, speak at all. Their language is guttural and feral and comprised of clicks, pops, grunts, and trills. An Ioboch has little need to speak to its fellows, as most of the interactions with the species consist of reproduction or one devouring the other. The Ioboch species has little concept of gender and reproduces by mitosis over the course of approximately two weeks. However, though the majority of the Ioboch have no desire for outside contact and indeed believe the world above is some kind of bad dream, those who do stumble blindly into the upper levels of the Underdark tend to have an intense drive to succeed and learn as much as they can. Physical description: Ioboch are terrifying to behold and even more to speak with. Though they are approximately the same height and shape as humans, several distinct characteristics set them apart. For one, their skin is entirely transparent. The most opaque part of an Ioboch is its bones: the muscles are translucent and the organs aren’t quite opaque. Its knees face backwards and its hands and feet are clawed to assist in scaling rock faces and such in the deepest level of the Underdark. Ioboch have vestigial eyes - little dimples in their skulls that don't really have any function but to very vaguely see light and dark. Their nose may be one of the more prominent features on the round globe of their heads. Situated directly in the middle of the face, two enormous nostrils can easily be mistaken for eyes at a distance. Their ears are entirely transparent and nearly the same size of their heads, giving them a batlike appearance. The way an Ioboch can "see" is through echolocation. Its mouth is approximately 70% teeth: if it learns another language, it has a pronounced lisp. Society: Ioboch have little to no culture. An Ioboch is born as it is jettisoned from the organism who cloned itself, so an Ioboch has no concept of parent, family, sex, gender, or much of anything else. They have no religion and even the enlightened Ioboch find religion unnecessary. Ioboch born in the Underdark are extremely solitary and no documented cases exist of more than two choosing each others' company over solitude. Relations: Ioboch very seldom are found in anywhere but the deepest part of the Underdark, so the only species they really have any kind of relations to is their own. Even then, the only relations they have are cloning themselves, eating one another, or eating the clone. Alignment: Yes. Ioboch have little to no concept of morals and tend to just be extremely chaotic. Enlightened Ioboch are usually chaotic neutral. Adventurers: Any Ioboch who leaves his cavern is rejected by the rest of his species, so it's an incredible risk to take to venture into the nightmare world and become tainted by light. However, those who do find enlightenment have a fierce, fiery drive to learn and succeed and raise themselves from the willful ignorance in which its species lives. Names: Chit, Aghkat, Gad, Hack'Gurat, Dak, Khel, Juk, Kiod'tak, Urdhuk Category:Races